Destiny?
by ArikAlbariki169
Summary: IKON fanfic! Apa jadinya jika seorang song yunhyeong tertarik dengan sifat goo junhoe yang sangat dingin kepada orang lain. Ia merasa tertantang untuk mendekati seorang goo junhoe yang susah didekati oleh orang lain. Apakah song yunhyeong akan berhasil mendekatinya dan melelehkan sifat goo junhoe yang dingin bagaikan es batu?.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny?

Cast :

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

Kim Jinhwan

Kim Hanbin

Kim Jiwon

Kim Donghyuk

Jung Chanwoo

Pairing : JunHyeong, BinHwan, JiDong, Chanwoo cameo X-D

Genre : School life, fluff, romance, comedy, etc.

Summary :

Song yunhyeong seorang namja pelajar tingkat dua pada sekolah yang sedikit terkenal yaitu YG High School. Ia adalah seorang yang terkenal dengan segudang prestasi yang pernah ia dapatkan dan jangan lupa sifatnya yang ramah juga murah senyum kepada siapa saja.

Goo junhoe seorang namja pelajar tingkat satu yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan song yunhyeong. Tapi tentu sifat mereka sangat berbanding terbalik. Jika song yunhyeong murah senyum maka goo junhoe sangat mahal untuk tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah perduli dengan orang lain. Jangankan perduli bahkan melihat orang lain pun tidak pernah ia lakukan. Ketika ia berjalan ia hanya menatap ke depan dan memperdulikan dirinya sendiri. Tapi semua orang tahu, dibalik sifatnya itu goo junhoe sedang menyimpan sesuatu.

Apa jadinya jika seorang song yunhyeong tertarik dengan sifat goo junhoe yang sangat dingin kepada orang lain. Ia merasa tertantang untuk mendekati seorang goo junhoe yang susah didekati oleh orang lain. Apakah song yunhyeong akan berhasil mendekatinya dan melelehkan sifat goo junhoe yang dingin bagaikan es batu?.

~Story Begin~

pagi yang indah bagi semua orang. Sang mentari yang bersinar dengan terang menghangatkan segala sesuatu yang berada di bumi. Suara kicauan burung bersaut-sautan menambah semangat untuk seseorang yang akan melakukan aktifitas rutinnya.

Song yunhyeong, seorang namja tinggi, kulit putih, dengan bulu mata lentik yang menambah kesan "kecantikan" wajahnya. Jangan lupa dengan yang ia lakukan sekarang. Sebelum ia berdiri untuk berjalan menuju sekolah, ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil dari sakunya dan mengoleskannya pada bibirnya. Benda tersebut tak lain adalah lip balm. Ya, yunhyeong memang suka memakai lip balm meskipun ia laki-laki. Ia juga punya alasan jika ia harus memakai lip balm. Ia merasa bibirnya mudah kering dalam waktu singkat.

Setelah dirasa tidak ada yang tertinggal, yunhyeong pun dengan mantap melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan yunhyeong selalu menebar senyumannya pada semua orang yang kebetulan berpas-pasan dengan dirinya. Tidak sedikit juga orang-orang yang menyapa yunhyeong. Jangan kaget jika banyak orang yang mengenalnya, karena berkat sifat yunhyeong yang mudah bersosialisasi dengan siapa saja yang membuat ia mempunyai banyak teman.

Ia sudah sampai di sekolah yang bangunannya tidak bisa disebut dengan kata kecil. Tempat sekolah yunyheong YG High School bisa dikatakan sekolah terbaik yang berada di seoul. Jangan tanya anak yang bersekolah disini rata-rata mereka datang dengan supir pribadi mereka masing-masing. Berbeda dengan yunhyeong, meskipun ia juga bisa seperti mereka tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk menyewa apartemen yang dekat dengan sekolahnya dan bisa berangkat dengan jalan kaki. Keputusan ini sempat menjadi perdebatan antara yunhyeong dengan tuan song tetapi karena yunhyeong yang selalu mendesak akhirnya appa-nya menyetujui keputusan yunhyeong.

Seperti biasa yunhyeong masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan menaruh tasnya pada tempatnya. "Pagi yunhyeong-ah..." sapa seseorang bertubuh mungil dengan mata sipit. "Pagi juga jinhwan hyung..." sapa balik yunhyeong. Tidak lama kemudian masuklah sang ketua kelas yaitu Kim Hanbin. "Kau sudah datang hanbin-ah, baru saja jinhwan hyung datang. Eh?! Jangan-jangan kalian..." yunhyeong mencoba mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tetapi itu gagal ketika yunhyeong dan hanbin secara bersamaan melihat kearah jinhwan yang mukanya sudah memerah. "Wae? Yunhyeong-ah? Kita memang berangkat bersama. Ada yang salah?" pernyataan hanbin tadi berhasil membuat jinhwan salah tingkah dan yunhyeong sekarang tersenyum tidak jelas ke arah jinhwan. Pagi yang indah untuk mereka bertiga.

~Breaktime~

Bel istirahat berbunyi setelah bertepatan berakhirnya bel tersebut juga ada pengumuman bahwa untuk semua kelas harus berkumpul guna membahas suatu acara yang akan dilakukan sekolah. Saat itu hanbin sedang ada urusan lain, dan akhirnya yunhyeong lah yang menggantikan hanbin karena melihat yunhyeong adalah wakil ketua kelas.

Yunhyeong pun berangkat ke ruang pertemuan. Ternyata pertemuan tadi menyita jatah waktu yunhyeong untuk beristirahat. Yunhyeong kembali memasuki kelas dengan muka yang lesu. ""YA! Yunhyeong mengapa wajahmu kau tekuk begitu? Ucap kim jiwon, namja lebih sipit dari jinhwan dan memiliki dua gigi didepan seperti kelinci. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku lapar" jawaban yunhyeong dengan sedikit akting. Ketika yunhyeong akan duduk, hanbin tiba-tiba menengok ke belakang dan berteriak "Kau tahu? Kelas kita akan di pindah ke lantai 2". Yunhyeong yang mendengar itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya ia akan pindah kelas dan di bawah kelas tersebut ada kelas seseorang yang baru-baru ini membuatnya tertarik untuk mencari tahu siapa orang tersebut.

Saat waktu pulang para penghuni kelas yunhyeong tampak sibuk dengan sendirinya bagaikan mereka akan pindah rumah. Mereka mengumpulkan semua benda miliknya masing-masing untuk dipindahkan ke kelas baru. Yunhyeong hanya melihat perilaku absurd teman-temannya. Ada yang tidak membawa apa-apa dan ada yang ternyata semua buku pelajaran selama ini ia tinggalkan di dalam kelas. Yunhyeong sempat berpikir, bagaimana ia belajar ketika bukunya ia taruh dikelas?

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup mereka pun mengikuti instruksi dari hanbin sang ketua kelas untuk segera membawa barang bawa-an mereka masing-masing. Hanbin tadinya yang tidak membawa barang apa-apa, sekarang sedang membawa sebuah box yang berisi semua benda milik jinhwan. Jangan tanya mengapa hanbin melakukan semua itu karena jinhwan, karena mereka dua bulan lalu sudah menjadi pasangan yang sedang hangat-hangatnya dibicarakan. Awalnya jinhwan yang membawa barangnya sendiri, tapi mengingat kelasnya kali ini berada di atas dan harus menaiki tangga sebagai pacar yang baik maka hanbin membantu membawakan barang milik jinhwan.

Yunhyeong yang melihat adegan romantis hanbin dan jinhwan hanya tersenyum, ada sedikit perasaan iri terhadap mereka. Faktanya yunhyeong selama ini juga pernah menyukai seseorang tapi ia tidak berani seperti hanbin yang telah menyatakan perasaannya kepada jinhwan. Yunhyeong bukan takut terhadap orang yang ia sukai, tetapi ia takut akan ditolak oleh orang tersebut. Ia tidak mau mengulang kejadian yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Saat masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, tidak terasa yunhyeong sudah sampai di depan kelas barunya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas tersebut yang ternyata memang lebih luas dari kelas sebelumnya. Lalu ia kembali berjalan keluar berdiri pada tembok pembatas dan melihat ke bawah. Yunhyeong melihat beberapa murid berjalan dan ia merasa sebagai raja yang sedang mengawasi para pelayannya.

Pikiran yunhyeong tiba-tiba teringat dengan satu hal. Tepat dibawah kelasnya ini, terdapat kelas seseorang yang baru-baru ini berhasil membuatnya tertarik. Ia banyak mendengar dari teman-temannya bahwa ada seorang adik kelas yang katanya sedikit mengerikan. Yunhyeong hanya sedikit penasaran karena hampir semua temannya berkata bahwa ia sangat sulit untuk didekati. "HUAAA!" bentak jinhwan. Yunhyeong yang terkejut hampir saja melompat ke bawah kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh jinhwan. "Hyung! Itu tidak lucu. Bagaimana kalau tadi aku melompat kebawah?" protes yunhyeong. "Mianhe yunhyeong-ah, hanya saja kau tadi terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu sampai hanbin yang beberapa kali memanggilmu kau hiraukan" jelas jinhwan. "Aniyo hyung, hanya saja aku sedang penasaran" mimik wajah yunhyeong seketika berubah sendu. "Dengan anak tahun pertama itu?" yunhyeong mengangguk pelan. "Kalau kau penasaran kau hanya perlu mendekatinya saja" ucap jinhwan. "Tidak mungkin hyung..."jawab yunhyeong pelan.

Jinhwan sadar apa yang dirasakan oleh yunhyeong sekarang. Sangat mustahil untuk mendekati hobae tersebut. Jinhwan tersenyum melihat yunhyeong yang terus melihat kebawah seakan ia sedang mencari sesuatu. Ia mendekat kepada yunhyeong dan berkata "Mungkin ini adalah takdir tuhan untukmu, dengan ini kalian akan sering bertemu dan mungkin tuhan menakdirkan kalian untuk bisa selalu bersama". Mendengar kata-kata itu seakan sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini tertidur yang ada pada diri yunhyeong terbangun. Kata-kata tadi bagaikan setetes air yang meskipun setetes ia bisa menghidupkan kembali tanaman yang sudah layu. "Gomawo hyung jeongmal gomawo" ucap yunhyeong sambil tersenyum kearah jinhwan. Demikian pun dengan jinhwan, lalu dengan tidak sengaja ketika jinhwan melihat ke bawah ia melihat namja yang berhasil membuat sahabatnya sedih. "I-itu kan...". yunhyeong yang penasaran ikut melihatt ke bawah. "Hei Goo Junhoe kau dicari song yunhyeong" teriak jinhwan keras. "Aish! HYUNG!" teriak yunhyeong sambil berlari ke dalam kelas.

~New Class~

Yunhyeong berjalan dengan sedikit bersenandung. Ya, mulai dari sekarang ia akan menempati kelas barunya dan jangan lupakan bahwa mulai hari ini ia akan lebih mudah memata-matai adik kelasnya. Ia berjalan dengan aura penuh keceriaan, semua orang yang ia temui ia sapa dengan ramah. Hingga ia merasakan suatu aura yang gelap. Aura itu perlahan mendekati tempat yunhyeong berdiri sekarang. Yunhyeong sudah waspada jika saja itu adalah orang yang selama ini ia sukai. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dekat dan... . yunhyeong langsung berlari secepat mungkin menaiki tangga untuk menghindari sosok tersebut. Ia bersembunyi di dinding pembatas agar tidak terlihat oleh junhoe.

Yunhyeong terus memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia berfikir apakah junhoe tadi sempat melihat tingkah konyolnya, lagi pula ia selalu berangkat pagi tapi mengapa ia berangkat sesiang ini. Saat yunhyeong sedang melayang bersama pemikirannya, sepasang tangan mendekat kearah pundak yunhyeong dan... "HUUAA!" yunhyeong yang terkejut, mengucapkan nama junhoe berkali-kali. "HAHAHAHAHAAA!" tawa jinhwan puas. Yunhyeong yang sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan langsung menutup mulutnya. "Yunhyeong yunhyeong, sesuka apa kau kepada junhoe sampai kau kaget pun menyebut namanya?" jinhwan masih dengan ekpresi tertawanya. Yunhyeong yang tidak terima langsung meninju perut jinhwan hingga jinhwan berhenti tertawa.

"Lagi-lagi hyung mengundang masalah" dengus yunhyeong sebal. "Masalah? Masalah apa? Lagian siapa yang menyuruhnmu jongkok disini?" tanya jinhwan balik. Yunhyeong tampak berfikir sejenak, lalu ia menjawab "Bagaimana kalau ia tahu aku tadi memanggil-manggil namanya?". Oh bagus, song yunhyeong kali ini kau akan dipermalukan oleh seorang kim jinhwan. "HAHAHAHAHAA!" jinhwan kembali tertawa. "Bukankah itu yang kau mau?". "Tapi bagaimana kalau ia tidak suka?" tanya yunhyeong. "Itu mudah, kau kejar saja ia terus. Nanti juga ia akan menyukaimu juga" ucap jinhwan. Sang lawan hanya memasang muka datar, mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut jinhwan.

Yunhyeong mulai berdiri dari tempat jongkoknya. "Aku tadi bertemu dengan junhoe" yunhyeong coba menjelaskan kepada jinhwan. "Jeongmal? Odi?" respon jinhwan. "Tadi saat aku berangkat. Ia juga baru berangkat. Awalnya aku tidak tahu kalau itu dirinya ketika aku tahu aku langsung berlari secepat yang aku bisa". "YA! Kenapa kau malah berlari? Itu kesempatan untukmu" jinhwan mengomel-omel seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang nonton drama. Yunhyeong sweatdrop dengan keadaan jinhwan sekarang. Dirinya yang melakukan tapi jinhwan yang tidak terima. "Coba saja kalau aku tahu tadi, pasti akan ku tarik kau dan ku sandingakan dengan junhoe" jinhwan masih asyik mengomel-omel tidak jelas. "Oh... Hanbin-ah kau baru berangkat?" yunhyeong mencoba mengalihkan perhatian jinhwan. Sontak jinhwan langsung melihat ke belakang yang didapatinya seorang hanbin yang dalam keadaan kacau. Raut wajah jinhwan langsung berubah menjadi sebal. "Ya sudah yunhyeong, aku masuk ke kelas dulu" ucap jinhwan dingin seraya meninggalkan yunhyeong. "Pagi hanbin-ah..." sapa yunhyeong. "Hmm..." jawab hanbin singkat. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?" pikir yunhyeong.

Berniat ingin mengikuti langkah hanbin memasuki kelas, mata nakal yunhyeong sekilas melihat kearah bawah, dan ternyata disana sedang berdiri sosok goo junhoe yang entah dari kapan melihat dirinya berdiri disana. Yunhyeong bagaikan seorang maling yang tertangkap basah, ia sekarang tidak bisa berlari kemana. Yunhyeong pun tersenyum dan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya tanda sebuah salam dan langsung memasuki kelas.

~Free Class~

"Kerjakan soal Matematika hal. 160-165" hanya itu yang tertulis di papan sekarang. Lee seonsaengnim tidak bisa masuk hari ini karena sakit. Tetapi tetap saja beliau masih sempat memberikan tugas. Yunhyeong sekarang sedang fokus terhadap sesuatu. Bukan karena soal matematika, tapi karena tingkah sahabatnya dan pacarnya. Mereka terlihat sedang habis bertengkar. Tidak ada dari mereka yang memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu. Jinhwan yang asyik mengerjakan soal matematika dan mendengarkan musik lewat headset-nya sedangkan hanbin yang sampai sekarang melihat kearah jinhwan yang ia berharap akan mengajaknya bicara. "Sut sut..." yunhyeong mencoba memanggil hanbin agar tidak terdengar oleh jinhwan. Yang dipanggil hanya memandang datar yunhyeong. Tidak lama kemudian hanbin beranjak dari tempat duduknya merespon lambaian dari yunhyeong.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" tanya yunhyeong berbisik. "Hmm?" respon hanbin tanpa menengok. "Ah...kita ini kan sahabat? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku" tuntut yunhyeong agar hanbin menceritakan masalahnya. Hanbin memandang yunhyeong sejenak lalu ia mengambil sebuah benda di dalam sakunya. "Ini apa maksudnya?" tanya yunhyeong bingung setelah menerima ponsel milik hanbin. "Jinhwan-hyung tadi malam... ahh, kau baca sendiri saja" jawab hanbin malas dan lebih memilih menaruh mukanya diantara kedua tangannya. Yunhyeong menggeser layar hanbin dan setelah ia menemukan apa yang ia cari ia sedikit berkosentrasi sebentar.

Kau harus berjanji kau tidak akan tidur sampai aku selesai

Temani aku mengerjakan tugas, Ne?

Hanbin-iie...

Ne, chagiya...:-*

Jeongmal? Gomawo hanbin-iie

:-*

Baiklah, aku tidak akan tidur

Apa chagiya?

Pasti chagiya

Yunhyeong terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap ponsel hanbin. Ia terus menggulirkan layar ponsel hanbin ke bawah dan sontak langsung yunhyeong berhenti senyum-senyum. Yunhyeong melirik kearah hanbin tidak percaya. Ia lalu melihat kearah jinhwan dengan tatapan tidak percaya juga. "Ini benar jinhwan hyung?" batin yunhyeaong. Ia tidak percaya hyung selama ini ia kenal lemah lembut ternyata bisa berbuat seperti ini.

~Breaktime~

Keadaan kantin sangat ramai. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini sangat ramai bisa yunhyeong prediksi bahwa semua anak yang bersekolah disini pasti sedang berada di kantin semua. Yunhyeong berjalan sendiri memasuki kantin, ia berduyel-duyelan dengan beberapa anak. Kurang lebih sepuluh menit akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan makanan yang ia inginkan. Sekarang misinya adalah menemukan tempat duduk. Yunhyeong mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah kantin dan ia menemukan dua meja yang kosong. Yunhyeong dengan segera berjalan kearah meja kosong agar tidak di tempati orang lain.

Setelah duduk ia melihat lagi untuk memastikan agar tidak ada orang yang juga ingin menempati meja tersebut. Ternyata disana terlihat jinhwan yang sedang kebingungan mencari tempat duduk. "JINHWAN HYUNG!" teriak yunhyeong sambil melambaikan tangannya. Jinhwan yang mendengar suara yunhyeong langsung menghampirinya. Akhirnya jinhwan pun ikut bergabung di meja yunhyeong. "Tumben hyung sendirian?" tanya yunhyeong. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya jinhwan balik dengan mata memicing. "Aah itu...AH! Hanbin" teriak yunhyeong tiba-tiba ketika melihat hanbin. Hanbin langsung berjalan kearah yunhyeong ketika mengetahui disana juga duduk seorang namjachingunya. Jinhwan langsung melipat mukanya.

Hanbin duduk disamping jinhwan yang sedari tadi menatap ke bawah meja. Yunhyeong bosan dengan keadaan ini. "YA! Kalian berdua ini kenapa?" yunhyeong berdiri memutuskan untuk mencari meja baru yang kosong. Ia duduk lalu melihat kearah hanbin dan jinhwan sekarang. Terlihat hanbin yang berusaha merayu jinhwan agar ia tidak marah lagi. yunhyeong tersenyum melihat adegan di depan matanya sekarang. Saat yunhyeong asyik melihat kegiatan merayu hanbin, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara nampan lain yang ditaruh di meja yang sama yang yunhyeong duduki. Tapi itu tidak membuat perhatian yunhyeong teralihkan, ia masih asyik melihat jinhwan yang kelihatannya sudah luluh.

"Permisi, Apakah aku boleh ikut duduk disini?" suara orang tersebut menginterupsi kegiatan yunhyeong. "Silahkan" jawab yunhyeong tanpa melihat orang tersebut. "Terimakasih" kembali suara itu terdengar. "Sama-sam-a..." yunhyeong menjawab ucapan terimakasih tadi dengan melihat orangnya. Seketika yunhyeong berhenti tertawa tiba-tiba hawa panas menyelimutinya, banyak kupu-kupu berada di atas kepalanya. Yunhyeong masih dalam keadaan tidak percaya bahwa yang duduk di depannya adalah "Goo junhoe..." ucap yunhyeong lirih. Ia tidak percaya kalau ia akan makan dengan Goo junhoe dalam satu meja.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny?

Cast :

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

Kim Jinhwan

Kim Hanbin

Kim Jiwon

Kim Donghyuk

Jung Chanwoo

Pairing : JunHyeong, BinHwan, JiDong, Chanwoo cameo X-D

Genre : School life, fluff, romance, comedy, etc.

Summary :

Song yunhyeong seorang namja pelajar tingkat dua pada sekolah yang sedikit terkenal yaitu YG High School. Ia adalah seorang yang terkenal dengan segudang prestasi yang pernah ia dapatkan dan jangan lupa sifatnya yang ramah juga murah senyum kepada siapa saja.

Goo junhoe seorang namja pelajar tingkat satu yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan song yunhyeong. Tapi tentu sifat mereka sangat berbanding terbalik. Jika song yunhyeong murah senyum maka goo junhoe sangat mahal untuk tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah perduli dengan orang lain. Jangankan perduli bahkan melihat orang lain pun tidak pernah ia lakukan. Ketika ia berjalan ia hanya menatap ke depan dan memperdulikan dirinya sendiri. Tapi semua orang tahu, dibalik sifatnya itu goo junhoe sedang menyimpan sesuatu.

Apa jadinya jika seorang song yunhyeong tertarik dengan sifat goo junhoe yang sangat dingin kepada orang lain. Ia merasa tertantang untuk mendekati seorang goo junhoe yang susah didekati oleh orang lain. Apakah song yunhyeong akan berhasil mendekatinya dan melelehkan sifat goo junhoe yang dingin bagaikan es batu?

Previous Chapter :

"Permisi, Apakah aku boleh ikut duduk disini?" suara orang tersebut menginterupsi kegiatan yunhyeong. "Silahkan" jawab yunhyeong tanpa melihat orang tersebut. "Terimakasih" kembali suara itu terdengar. "Sama-sam-a..." yunhyeong menjawab ucapan terimakasih tadi dengan melihat orangnya. Seketika yunhyeong berhenti tertawa tiba-tiba hawa panas menyelimutinya, banyak kupu-kupu berada di atas kepalanya. Yunhyeong masih dalam keadaan tidak percaya bahwa yang duduk di depannya adalah "Goo junhoe..." ucap yunhyeong lirih. Ia tidak percaya kalau ia akan makan dengan Goo junhoe dalam satu meja.

~Story Begin~

Tanpa yunhyheong sadari dua orang sahabatnya sedang menertawai dirinya yang mati kutu. Yunhyeong hanya memandangi sosok yang berada di depannya yang sedang makan. Yunhyeong hanya diam tanpa menyentuh makanannya sedikit pun. Merasa diperhatikan junhoe menatap sosok yang berada dihadapannya. Yunhyeong yang terkejut langsung dengan cepat berpura-pura makan. Tapi naas nasibnya, ia bukannya memasukkan sendok kedalam mulutnya tetapi garpu. Junhoe yang menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum sedangkan yunhyeong yang salah tingkah hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya.

Junhoe meneruskan kegiatan makannya sedangkan yunhyeong masih asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba yunhyeong teringat dengan dua sosok sahabatnya, ia bisa pindah ke meja kedua sahabatnya tadi. Yunhyeong pun melihat kearah meja yang tadi sempat diduduki oleh jinhwan dan hanbin tapi ternyata sosok kedua sahabatnya tersebut sudah tidak ada. Yunhyeong kembali menatap sepatunya. Junhoe mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu tanda ia sudah selesai makan. Ia melihat sosok yang berada dihdapannya sekarang. Junhoe bergantian melihat yunhyeong dan makanan yang berada di depan yunhyeong. "Ehem!" junhoe berdehem berusaha agar yunhyeong mengangkat kepalanya.

Ternyata usaha junhoe tidak sia-sia, yunhyeong sekarang sedang mengangkat kepalanya. Ekspresinya agak terkejut karena makanan junhoe sudah habis sedangkan makanannya belum ia sentuh sedikit pun. "Gamsahabnida" ucap junhoe. "Ne?" tanya yunhyeong balik. "Terimakasih telah menemaniku makan dan... " junhoe menggantung kata-katanya. "Dan..?" tanya yunhyeong penasaran. Mata mereka sempat bertemu beberapa detik dan akhirnya junhoe melirik kearah tag-name yang setia berada di dada yunhyeong. "Song Yunhyeong?". "Ah?!" yunhyeong terkejut bagaimana bisa junhoe tahu namanya.

Junhoe yang menyadari keterkejutan yunhyeong langsung menunjuk kearah tag-name yunhyeong. Yunhyeong mengikuti arah jari junhoe dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ternyata junhoe tahu dari tag-name nya. "Perkenalkan namaku Goo Junhoe" ucap junhoe sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku sudah tahu...eh?!" dengan cepat yunhyeong menutup mulutnya. Bagus song yunhyeong kau baru saja memberitahu kalau kau adalah seorang stalker goo junhoe. Junhoe tersenyum karena tingkah yunhyeong dan menarik kembali tangannya. "Baiklah yunhyeong-hyung sampai jumpa besok" ucap junhoe sambil berjalan meninggalkan yunhyeong yang duduk tercengang.

Yunhyeong sekarang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apa maksudnya junhoe berkata "Sampai jumpa besok". "Apakah ia akan menemuiku lagi?" batin yunhyeong. "Aaaaahh!" teriak yunhyeong frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tanpa yunhyeong sadari junhoe tersenyum dari kejahuan. "Seorang kakak kelas yang sudah mengetahui namaku... kelihatannya tidak buruk" ucap junhoe sambil tersenyum...

TBC

Mian mian...chapter yang kedua sangat singkat...sibuk mau ujian kenaikan kelas, tugas numpuk banyak jadi cuman bisa buat sedikit...untuk chapter berikutnya bakalan banyak kok jangan kuatir ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny?

Cast :

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

Kim Jinhwan

Kim Hanbin

Kim Jiwon

Kim Donghyuk

Jung Chanwoo

Pairing : JunHyeong, BinHwan, JiDong, Chanwoo cameo X-D

Genre : School life, fluff, romance, comedy, etc.

Summary :

Song yunhyeong seorang namja pelajar tingkat dua pada sekolah yang sedikit terkenal yaitu YG High School. Ia adalah seorang yang terkenal dengan segudang prestasi yang pernah ia dapatkan dan jangan lupa sifatnya yang ramah juga murah senyum kepada siapa saja.

Goo junhoe seorang namja pelajar tingkat satu yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan song yunhyeong. Tapi tentu sifat mereka sangat berbanding terbalik. Jika song yunhyeong murah senyum maka goo junhoe sangat mahal untuk tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah perduli dengan orang lain. Jangankan perduli bahkan melihat orang lain pun tidak pernah ia lakukan. Ketika ia berjalan ia hanya menatap ke depan dan memperdulikan dirinya sendiri. Tapi semua orang tahu, dibalik sifatnya itu goo junhoe sedang menyimpan sesuatu.

Apa jadinya jika seorang song yunhyeong tertarik dengan sifat goo junhoe yang sangat dingin kepada orang lain. Ia merasa tertantang untuk mendekati seorang goo junhoe yang susah didekati oleh orang lain. Apakah song yunhyeong akan berhasil mendekatinya dan melelehkan sifat goo junhoe yang dingin bagaikan es batu?.

Previous Chapter :

Yunhyeong sekarang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apa maksudnya junhoe berkata "Sampai jumpa besok". "Apakah ia akan menemuiku lagi?" batin yunhyeong. "Aaaaahh!" teriak yunhyeong frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tanpa yunhyeong sadari junhoe tersenyum dari kejahuan. "Seorang kakak kelas yang sudah mengetahui namaku... kelihatannya tidak buruk" ucap junhoe sambil tersenyum...

Chapter 3 :

Yunhyeong berjalan dari kantin menuju kelasnya sendirian. Hampir ia beberapa kali menabrak orang lain karena ia tidak memerhatikan jalan. Sesekali yunhyeong terlihat sedang menghela nafas. Sepertinya beban yang sangat berat baru saja ia dapatkan. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang baru saja junhoe katakan padanya.

Tak terasa ia sudah sampai dikelasnya, yunhyeong memasuki kelasnya malas. "Cieeeee!" sebuah teriakan langsung menyambut yunhyeong ketika memasuki kelas. Semua teman-temannya tersenyum kepadanya. Senyum penuh makna. "Wae?" tanya yunhyeong bingung. "Kelihatannya ada yang menjadi biang keladi dibalik teriakan tadi" batin yunhyeong. Ternyata benar, si biang keladi akhirnya berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan "Cie...habis makan bersama" siapa lagi kalau bukan jinhwan. Yunhyeong hanya menatap malas dan langsung duduk di kursinya yang diikuti oleh jinhwan. "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kencan pertamamu tadi dengan junhoe?"tanya jinhwan antusias. "Kencan? Hyung sebut tadi itu kencan?" tanya balik yunhyeong. Jinhwan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Yunhyeong malas dengan jinhwan ia hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di meja.

Jinhwan sadar dengan melihat perilaku yunhyeong sekarang. Ia sadar pasti yunhyeong dengan junhoe tadi tidak berjalan dengan baik. "Kau tidak usah bersedih seperti itu, itu juga karena salahmu sendiri" ucap jinhwan. Yunhyeong mendengar perkataan jinhwan agak terpancing "Salahku? Apa salahku hyung? Aku tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun dihadapannya tadi. Apa salahku?". Jawaban yunhyeong malah membuat jinhwan tersenyum "Itulah kesalahanmu. Kau membuang kesempatanmu tadi. Saat dirinya tidak ada di depanmu kau selalu mencarinya dan berbicara banyak tentangnya, tapi disaat kau sudah dihadapannya kau hanya diam saja". Benar yang dikatakan jinhwan, yunhyeong memang seperti itu. tapi yunhyeong melakukan itu semua karena mempunyai alasan yang kuat. Ia tidak mau kalau rasa sukanya hanya rasa sepihak. "Jika kau takut cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan, seharusnya kau harus berkata langsung kepadanya dan semuanya akan menjadi jelas" ucap jinhwan yang seakan-akan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran yunhyeong. Yunhyeong akhirnya tersenyum, ia sadar bahwa cepat atau lambat ia harus mengutarakan perasaannya kepada junhoe.

Yunhyeong tersenyum kearah jinhwan dan tiba-tiba ingat dengan perkataan junhoe tadi di kantin. "Hyung, aku mau bertanya" ucap yunhyeong tiba-tiba. "apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?". "jika hanbin berkata "sampai jumpa besok"pada hyung, biasanya apa yang akan hanbin lakukan?" pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat jinhwan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Yunhyeong yunhyeong, anak kecil saja sudah tahu jawabannya kalau orang berkata seperti itu tandanya besok mereka akan bertemu lagi" jawab jinhwan. "Benarkah?" raut wajah yuunhyeong berubah panik. Bisa ia rasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. "memangnya kenapa?" tanya jinhwan menyelidik. Menurutnya pertanyaan yunhyeong tadi agak mencurigakan. "Bukan apa-apa hyung" elak yunhyeong. Tapi jinhwan tetap tidak percaya dengan jawaban yunhyeong.

~Tomorrow~

Keesokan harinya yunhyeong mulai merasa aneh dan perkataan junhoe mulai terbukti. Ia merasa akhir-akhir ini ia sering bertemu dengan junhoe meskipun itu hanya kebetulan saja. Tapi jika dikatakan secara kebetulan itu tidak mungkin, karena setiap yunhyeong berada di suatu tempat junhoe pasti ada meskipun ia hanya lewat. Mulai dari itu hari-hari yunhyeong mulai berwarna.

Hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan teriakan jinhwan jika disana sedang ada yunhyeong dan junhoe sedang berjalan disekitarnya. Sepertinya jinhwan sangat antusias jika dibandingkan dengan yunhyeong yang menjadi pelakunya. Seperti hari ini, yunhyeong sedang mencari angin segar di depan kelasnya. Entah kenapa hari ini sangat panas berada di dalam kelas. Ia berdiri sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang kencang. "Haaaahh~~ di dalam sangat panas" jinhwan mengeluh. Yunhyeong hanya tersenyum menanggapi keluhan jinhwan. Ia menutup matanya lebih agar bisa menikmati hembusan angin. Jinhwan masih asyik dengan acara kipas-kipasnnya dan tidak lama kemudian sosok junhoe terlihat sedang berjalan keluar dari kelas. "ITU! YUNHYEONG... JUNHOE KAU DICARI YUNHYEONG" mendengar teriakan jinhwan yunhyeong langsung membuka matanya. Ternyata benar junhoe sedang berjalan dibawah sana, tapi seperti biasanya junhoe tidak pernah menghiraukan teriakan jinhwan. Yunhyeong hanya tersenyum melihat sosok junhoe yang perlahan menghilang. "Dia selalu seperti itu. aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana kau bisa menyukainya" omel jinhwan. Yunhyeong tersenyum kembali. "Cinta itu buta hyung" ucap yunhyeong. Jinhwan sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan yunhyeong. "Wah wah...kelihatannya sahabatku ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta" ucap jinhwan sambil menyikut bahu yunhyeong. "Tapi aku masih penasaran..." ucap yunhyeong. "Hn?". "Kira-kira apa yang ada dipikiran junhoe saat hyung berteriak seperti tadi?". Pertanyaan itu membuat jinhwan ikut berpikir seperti yunhyeong. Ia tidak pernah berpikiran sejauh itu.

Sekarang tiga serangkai (Yunhyeong, jinhwan, hanbin) sedang duduk di depan perpustakaan. Hari ini pelajaran Oh seonsaengnim dilakukan di perpustakaan dan sekarang waktunya istirahat pelajaran pun usai jadi mereka duduk-duduk di depan perpustakaan hanya untuk sekedar duduk saja. Kebiasaan yunhyeong yang matanya selalu memerhatikan sekitar ternyata ia menangkap sosok junhoe sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan cepat ia membuat alasan agar dapat menghindar dari junhoe. "Hyung... temani aku masuk ke perpustakaan sepertinya barangku ada yang ketinggalan" yunhyeong menarik tangan jinhwan. Mau tak mau jinhwan pun menuruti ajakan yunhyeong. Hanbin yang yang akan juga ikut masuk tidak sengaja melihat sosok junhoe yang sudah dekat dengannya, mengingat hanbin dulu pernah satu sekolah dengan junhoe ia menyuruh junhoe untuk duduk dengannya sebentar. Kelihatannya hanbin tahu mengapa yunhyeong ingin masuk ke perpustakaan lagi.

Dari dalam perpustakaan, yunhyeong dan jinhwan sedang mengintip junhoe dan hanbin yang sedang duduk bersama. "Jadi ini alasanmu untuk mengajakku masuk ke dalam?" ucap jinhwan. "Hehehe..tapi hyung kenapa hanbin malah mengajak junhoe untuk duduk disitu?" ucap yunhyeong gugup. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu, sesekali hanbin melirik kedalam mendapati jinhwan dan yunhyeong sedang mengintip. Tidak lama kemudian terlihat junhoe sedang terburu-buru dan berpamitan kepada hanbin. Junhoe pun meninggalkan hanbin dan dua orang yang mengintip tadi pun ikut keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Junhoe belum terlalu jauh dari tempat duduk mereka dan akhirnya "JUNHOE KAU DICARI YUNHYEONG!" kembali jinhwan berteriak. Yunhyeong membelalakkan matanya. Ternyata junhoe menanggapi teriakan jinhwan dengan melihat kearah belakang sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat tulus yang berhasil membuat jinhwan dan hanbin teriak histeris. Sedangkan yunhyeong? Ya, jika ia bisa meleleh maka dia sekarang sudah menjadi air.


	4. Chapter 4

Destiny?

Cast :

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

Kim Jinhwan

Kim Hanbin

Kim Jiwon

Kim Donghyuk

Jung Chanwoo

Pairing : JunHyeong, BinHwan, JiDong, Chanwoo cameo X-D

Genre : School life, fluff, romance, comedy, etc.

Summary :

Song yunhyeong seorang namja pelajar tingkat dua pada sekolah yang sedikit terkenal yaitu YG High School. Ia adalah seorang yang terkenal dengan segudang prestasi yang pernah ia dapatkan dan jangan lupa sifatnya yang ramah juga murah senyum kepada siapa saja.

Goo junhoe seorang namja pelajar tingkat satu yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan song yunhyeong. Tapi tentu sifat mereka sangat berbanding terbalik. Jika song yunhyeong murah senyum maka goo junhoe sangat mahal untuk tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah perduli dengan orang lain. Jangankan perduli bahkan melihat orang lain pun tidak pernah ia lakukan. Ketika ia berjalan ia hanya menatap ke depan dan memperdulikan dirinya sendiri. Tapi semua orang tahu, dibalik sifatnya itu goo junhoe sedang menyimpan sesuatu.

Apa jadinya jika seorang song yunhyeong tertarik dengan sifat goo junhoe yang sangat dingin kepada orang lain. Ia merasa tertantang untuk mendekati seorang goo junhoe yang susah didekati oleh orang lain. Apakah song yunhyeong akan berhasil mendekatinya dan melelehkan sifat goo junhoe yang dingin bagaikan es batu?.

Previous Chapter :

Junhoe belum terlalu jauh dari tempat duduk mereka dan akhirnya "JUNHOE KAU DICARI YUNHYEONG!" kembali jinhwan berteriak. Yunhyeong membelalakkan matanya. Ternyata junhoe menanggapi teriakan jinhwan dengan melihat kearah belakang sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat tulus yang berhasil membuat jinhwan dan hanbin teriak histeris. Sedangkan yunhyeong? Ya, jika ia bisa meleleh maka dia sekarang sudah menjadi air.

Chapter 4 :

Setelah insiden senyuman, semua teman-teman satu kelas yunhyeong sudah tahu kalau ia suka dengan junhoe. Seorang adik kelasnya yang dingin dan sedikit aneh mungkin. Hari-hari yunhyeong semakin tersiksa dengan teriakan teman-temannya. Tapi disisi lain ia juga senang karena berkat teriakan-teriakan tersebut ia merasa dekat dengan junhoe. Entah yunhyeong saja yang merasa tapi kelihatannya junhoe sekarang lebih mudah merespon teriakan dari teman-teman yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong sekarang sedang galau. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu memikirkan junhoe, bahkan di setiap detik nama junhoe selalu terucap di hatinya. Ia berpikir sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Buktinya, kemarin ia memanggil nama adiknya sendiri dengan nama junhoe. Tidak berhenti disitu, bahkan di dalam mall ia bertanya dimana letak suatu barang kepada seorang pegawai bukannya ia menyebutkan nama barangnya namun ia malah bertanya dimana junhoe. Ia terlihat kacau akhir-akhir ini, mungkin karena efek sudah beberapa hari ia tidak bertemu dengan junhoe jadi ia menjadi kepikiran. Seperti hari ini, penyebab ia galau juga karena tadi malam ia mimpi bertemu dengan junhoe.

Terlihat yunhyeong menghela nafas panjang, ia memerhatikan sebuah akun media sosial dimana disana tertulis nama junhoe. "Goo Junhoe...sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" yunhyeong bermonolog. Jinhwan yang duduk tidak jauh dari sana, ia pun sekarang ikut nimbrung duduk di samping yunhyeong. "Wah..pagi-pagi kau sudah melamun. Oh! Itu kan..." jinhwan menunjuk tulisan yang ada pada laptop yunhyeong. Yunhyeong hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi. "Kau tidak ada bosan-bosannya melihat ini, bahkan foto display-nya saja masih tidak ada fotonya" omel jinhwan. "Tapi setidaknya aku sudah menjadi temannya hyung, daripada hyung belum diterima" ejek yunhyeong. "Aish kau ini".

Yunhyeong tersenyum menang. Ia mengklik sesuatu pada laptopnya. "Hyung kau lihat. Teman junhoe bertambah lagi, tandanya hyung memang sudah tidak akan diterima" ledek yunhyeong kembali yang kali ini tidak dihiraukan oleh jinhwan. Yunhyeong kembali meneliti profil milik junhoe. Sepertinya ia merasa ada yang berubah. "OMO!" teriak yunhyeong tiba-tiba. Semua orang melihat kearah yunhyeong jinhwan yang berada di sebelahnya hampir saja terjatuh dari tempat duduknya. "YA! Song yunhyeong. Kau ingin mati?! Kalau saja kau bukan sahabatku kepalamu sudah pasti ku penggal. Memangnya ada apa sih?" ucap jinhwan sambil mengikuti arah tunjuk yunhyeong. "OMO!" jinhwan ikut berteriak seperti yunhyeong. Semua yang berada di kelas hanya bisa geleng-geleng menanggapi perilaku absurd kedua sahabat itu.

Mereka berdua membelalakkan mata. Mata mereka fokus pada beberapa nomor yang tertera di laptop yunhyeong. "Ini nyata kan?" ucap yunhyeong. "Wah yunhyeong... lihat ini pertanda untukmu" ucap jinhwan dengan cengiran khasnya. Tertulis nomor ponsel junhoe pada bagian profilnya, entah milik junhoe asli atau tidak. "Kau harus menghubunginya yunhyeong-ah..." perintah jinhwan. "Andwae jinhwan hyung... aku takut" ucap yunhyeong. "Kalau begitu aku saja" jinhwan berusaha merebut laptop yunhyeong. Yunhyeong berusaha menghindari "Serangan" dari jinhwan. "Ya! Kau ini kenapa? Apa kau cemburu jika aku yang mengiriminya pesan?". Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat yunhyeong blushing. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau...Hanbin-ah kau sudah berteman dengan junhoe kan?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala hanbin. "Aku pinjam akunmu sebentar kalau begitu". Yunhyeong tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ia hanya bisa pasrah jika jinhwan sudah memiliki kemauan yang kuat pasti akan tercapai. "Jinhwan hyung... aku punya satu permintaan" ucap yunhyeong tiba-tiba. "Apa?". "Jika kau mengiriminya pesan jangan mengaku kalau itu aku". "Baiklah" senyum jinhwan mengembang.

Raut wajah yunhyeong kembali murung. Jinhwan menyadari itu langsung tahu apa alasannya. "Kau tidak perlu cemas. aku, hanbin bahkan semua orang yang ada di kelas ini akan membantumu. Kita tidak akan mengambil suatu barang yang sudah di sukai orang lain" ucap jinhwan. "Tapi hyung, belakangan ini aku jarang bertemu dengan junhoe" yunhyeong mulai bercerita. "Seharusnya kau sudah cerita dari awal, kalau kau tidak cerita mana ada yang tahu masalahmu" jinhwan membalikkan badannya. Melihat sosok sipit yang bahkan lebih sipit dari dirinya dan mempunyai gigi yang mirip kelinci. "Hey...Kim jiwon bukankah pacarmu Si Dongdong itu satu kelas dengan junhoe?" tanya jinhwan. "Ne... wae?". "Tolong tanyakan, apakah hari ini ia masuk?". Jiwon pun langsung mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya. Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama pesan jiwon sudah dibalas oleh donghyuk. "Kata donghyuk junhoe hari ini masuk. Ia sekarang di kelas sedang mendengarkan musik" ucap jiwon. "Kau dengar sendirikan? Kau tidak perlu takut kalau salah satu dari kami akan mengambil barang incaranmu". Jinhwan benar, jika saja yunhyeong sudah bercerita dari awal pasti masalahnya tidak akan terasa berat seperti ini.

"Permisi..." sebuah suara berasal dari depan pintu kelas. Semua orang menatap bingung kepada si pemilik suara. "Oh...Jung Chanwoo ada apa kesini?" ucap Jiwon tiba-tiba. "Kau kenal dengan dia?" tanyak Jinhwan. "Kenal, dia satu kelas dengan donghyuk". Satu kelas dengan pacar jiwon, berarti satu kelas juga dengan junhoe. Itulah yang dipikiran yunhyeong sekarang. "Annyeong jiwon hyung... aku kesini mencari song yunhyeong sunbae" mendengar itu yunhyeong langsung syok. "Nugunde? Naneun?" tanya yunhyeong. "Ne yunhyeong sunbae... aku perlu bantuanmu" ucap chanwoo. Lalu sosok itu pun pergi keluar. Mau tidak mau yunhyeong mengikuti langkah chanwoo.

Mereka sekarang sedang berdiri di luar kelas. "Mian sunbae, aku mengganggu waktu bersantaimu" ucap chanwoo. "Gwaenchanha chanwoo-ah... lagian aku sedang tidak sibuk. Satu lagi, panggil saja hyung jangan sunbae". Chanwoo mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Sebenarnya masalah apa sehingga kau harus minta bantuan kepadaku?" tanya yunhyeong langsung to the point. "Itu sebenarnya..." chanwoo menceritakan apa masalahnya sehingga yunhyeong harus datang ke rumah chanwoo. Yunhyeong berpikir bahwa ia sanggup menyelesaikan masalah chanwoo akhirnya yunhyeong pun setuju nanti pulang sekolah ia ke rumah chanwoo. Mereka pun menentukan dimana mereka akan bertemu dan chanwoo terlihat berterimakasi kepada yunhyeong yang akan membantunya. Chanwoo pun segera kembali ke kelasnya begitu pun dengan yunhyeong. Sesampainya chanwoo berada di belokan ia berhenti tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana?" sebuah suara menginterupsi langkah chanwoo. "Kelihatannya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana" jawab chanwoo dengan senyuman.

TBC...

Mian Mian...Author baru update ceritanya. author sibuk belajar buat ujian kenaikan kelas. setelah ini bakal di update terus kok ceritanya^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny?

Ø Cast :

1\. Song Yunhyeong

2\. Goo Junhoe

3\. Kim Jinhwan

4\. Kim Hanbin

5\. Kim Jiwon

6\. Kim Donghyuk

7\. Jung Chanwoo

Ø Pairing : JunHyeong, BinHwan, JiDong, Chanwoo cameo X-D

Ø Genre : School life, fluff, romance, comedy, etc.

Summary :

Song yunhyeong seorang namja pelajar tingkat dua pada sekolah yang sedikit terkenal yaitu YG High School. Ia adalah seorang yang terkenal dengan segudang prestasi yang pernah ia dapatkan dan jangan lupa sifatnya yang ramah juga murah senyum kepada siapa saja.

Goo junhoe seorang namja pelajar tingkat satu yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan song yunhyeong. Tapi tentu sifat mereka sangat berbanding terbalik. Jika song yunhyeong murah senyum maka goo junhoe sangat mahal untuk tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah perduli dengan orang lain. Jangankan perduli bahkan melihat orang lain pun tidak pernah ia lakukan. Ketika ia berjalan ia hanya menatap ke depan dan memperdulikan dirinya sendiri. Tapi semua orang tahu, dibalik sifatnya itu goo junhoe sedang menyimpan sesuatu.

Apa jadinya jika seorang song yunhyeong tertarik dengan sifat goo junhoe yang sangat dingin kepada orang lain. Ia merasa tertantang untuk mendekati seorang goo junhoe yang susah didekati oleh orang lain. Apakah song yunhyeong akan berhasil mendekatinya dan melelehkan sifat goo junhoe yang dingin bagaikan es batu?.

Previous Chaptered :

Mereka pun menentukan dimana mereka akan bertemu dan chanwoo terlihat berterimakasi kepada yunhyeong yang akan membantunya. Chanwoo pun segera kembali ke kelasnya begitu pun dengan yunhyeong. Sesampainya chanwoo berada di belokan ia berhenti tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana?" sebuah suara menginterupsi langkah chanwoo. "Kelihatannya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana".

Chapter 5

KRING...KRING...KRING! bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Tanpa di perintah semua murid keluar berhamburan dari kelasnya masing-masing. Terlihat di depan kelas yunhyeong yang sudah ada chanwoo berdiri menunggunya. Awalnya chanwoo meminta yunhyeong untuk menunggunya di depan kelas chanwoo, tapi ayolah kalau itu sampai terjadi yunhyeong yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas chanwoo yang juga kelas junhoe pasti bisa-bisa ia mati berdiri.

Yunhyeong sudah membereskan semua buku-bukunya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam kelas. "Chanwoo, kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya yunhyeong. "Ani hyung, aku baru saja sampai sini". "Oooh..." ucap yunhyeong sambil terlihat sedang mencari seseorang. "Hyung mencari siapa?" chanwoo sadar dengan perilaku yunhyeong. "Ah tidak...mungkin perasaanku saja kita sedang diikuti oleh seseorang. Kajja ke rumahmu" dan akhirnya mereka pun meninggalkan sekolah. Tanpa yunhyeong ketahui ada sepasang bola mata yang mengintip di antara semak belukar. Sosok itu pun mulai bergerak ketika mereka perlahan berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah chanwoo, tidak ada percakapan yang berarti. Mereka lebih banyak diam dan asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Chanwoo yang asyik dengan ponselnya sedangkan yunhyeong yang asyik sedang memikirkan junhoe. Sesekali yunhyeong melihat kearah belakang. Bahkan jika di hitung ini sudah sekian kalinya melakukan hal itu. awalnya chanwoo biasa dengan perilaku yunhyeong, tetapi jika dibiarkan terus bisa-bisa kepala yunhyeong bisa putus dengan sendirinya karena kebanyakan menoleh ke belakang. "Hyung kenapa?" tanya chanwoo penasaran. "Entah mengapa aku merasa kita sedang diikuti oleh seseorang" ucap yunhyeong apa adanya. "Mana mungkin hyung, ini jalanan ramai kalau kita sedang diikuti orang dan orang itu melakukan kejahatan pasti itu tidak mungkin karena akan ada banyak saksi mata" jelas chanwoo panjang lebar. Yunhyeong pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan perkataan chanwoo tadi. Mengapa ia tidak berpikiran sampai seperti itu? batinnya. Ini pasti pengaruh karena yunyhyeong yang terus memikirkan junhoe. "Kita sudah sampai. Itu rumahku ayo masuk" ajak chanwoo. Yunhyeong sedikit terkejut karena tadi sempat ia asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun masuk.

Rumah chanwoo tidak bisa di katakan kecil juga tidak bisa di katakan terlalu besar. Cat warna putih mendominasi rumah yang menurut yunhyeong adalah rumah idamannya. Gaya yang minimalis membuat rumah chanwoo sangat enak untuk ditinggali. Yunhyeong merasa aneh, dari ketika ia masuk dengan chanwoo hampir tidak ada seorang pun yang menyambut kedatangan chanwoo. "Hyung mencari orang tuaku?" tanya chanwoo sambil membawakan yunhyeong minuman. Yunhyeong hanya mengangguk. "Mereka sedang ada perjalanan bisnis, itulah kenapa aku minta bantuan pada hyung". Yunhyeong hanya bisa mendengarkan penjelasan dari chanwoo. Chanwoo pun menawarkan yunhyeong agar ke atas kamar chanwoo karena menurutnya di dalam kamar lebih nyaman daripada berada di ruang tamu.

Mereka sekarang berada di dalam kamar. Yunhyeong duduk di sofa sedangkan chanwoo mulai mencari-mencari sesuatu. "Ah ketemu juga" ucap chanwoo. Yunhyeong pun langsung melihat kearah chanwoo yang sedang membawa sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna putih berukuran kira-kira 14 inchi. "Ini laptopku hyung... dari kemarin tidak bisa menyala meskipun sudah ku charger sampai penuh". Yunhyeong menerima laptop chanwoo dan mulai membolak-balikkan benda persegi panjang tersebut. "Kalau hyung ingin mengakses internet bisa kok... sebentar aku ke bawah untuk menyalakan jaringannya" dan chanwoo pun berjalan meninggalkan yunhyeong yang masih setia memegang benda persegi panjang tersebut. Yunhyeong pun melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri kamar chanwoo dan berhenti di balkon kamar chanwoo. Jarak antara rumah satu dengan yang lain sangatlah dekat. Mungkin bisa dibuat untuk melempar kertas dari sini ke rumah lain.

berusaha untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam rumah sebelah, yunhyeong mulai membayangkan sesuatu. Andai saja rumah yunhyeong bertetangga dengan junhoe dan balkon kamar mereka dekat seperti ini, pasti ia sangat merasa senang dapat melihat kegiatan junhoe ketika pagi. Yunhyeong mulai membayangkan semuanya, hingga seseorang muncul dari balkon rumah sebelah dan ternyata itu junhoe. Yunhyeong hanya tersenyum, sepertinya ia mulai gila melihat junhoe sekarang berada di depannya. Senyum yunhyeong semakin mengembang karena imajinasinya sekarang terlihat sangat nyata. Junhoe sama-sama menatap yunhyeong ia juga tersenyum kearahnya. Posisi tersebut tetap bertahan sampai beberapa menit hingga "Yunhyeong hyung..." panggil chanwoo. Sontak yunhyeong membalikkan badannya. "Hyung sedang melihat apa?" tanya chanwoo. "Tidak melihatt apa-apa aku hanya..." yunhyeong kembali melihat balkon rumah sebelah dan ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ternyata tadi benar hanya khayalan yunhyeong saja. Yunhyeong pun tersenyum, senyum yang sangat terlihat ia paksakan. Ia sedikit kecewa karena harapannya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Akhirnya yunhyeong pun kembali masuk ke kamar chanwoo. Chanwoo berniat menutup pintu balkon kamarnya sebelum ia mendapat sebuah pesan di ponselnya. Pengirim pesan tersebut adalah namja yang disukan oleh yunhyeong yang tadi ia lihat. "Apakah dia sudah menyadarinya?" itulah pesan yang dikirim oleh junhoe. Chanwoo pun menjawab pesan tersebut "Sepertinya yunhyeong hyung belum sadar kalau tadi itu hyung."

Yunhyeong kembali duduk di sofa kamar chanwoo. Pikirannya masih bergelut tentang siapa penghuni rumah sebelah. Setelah chanwoo kembali dari menutup pintu balkon, ynuhyeong bermaksud bertanya kepada chanwoo soal rumah sebelah. "Chanwoo-ah...aku mau bertanya...". "Mwo?" ucap chanwoo. "Tentang rumah sebelah, apa kau tahu siapa penghuninya?" yunhyeong merasa aneh sendiri jika bertanya hal tersebut kepada chanwoo. Chanwoo sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yunhyeong tapi ia mencoba tenang. "Rumah sebelah ya hyung..."chanwoo nampak berpura-pura memasang pose berpikir. "Setahuku penghuninya adalah seorang laki-laki yang seumuran denganku. Tapi ia jarang terlihat. Berangkat sekolahnya juga sangat pagi jadi saat ia berangkat hampir semua orang tidak tahu" penjelasan chanwoo berhasil meyakinkan yunhyeong bahwa yang ia lihat tadi bukan junhoe.

"Kenapa hyung tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hal itu?" tanya balik chanwoo. "Ahh.. tidak ada apa-apa" meskipun yunhyeong berkata seperti itu chanwoo tetap berhati-hati. Lalu kegiatan berikutnya yunhyeong yang mencoba memperbaiki laptop milik chanwoo, sedangkan chanwoo sedang asyik dengan ponselnya. Bukan bermain game melainkan sibuk membalas pesan dari junhoe yang terus bertanya yunhyeong sekarang sedang apa. Sudah ada kira-kira tiga jam yunhyeong berada di rumah chanwoo dan semua itu ternyata tidak sia-sia. Laptop chanwoo sudah bisa hidup dan chanwoo berniat untuk membayar yunhyeong. Tapi yunhyeong menolaknya karena memang ia ingin membantu chanwoo dengan tanpa ada alasan apapun. Meskipun awalnya ia ingin bertanya sedikit tentang junhoe kepada chanwoo.

Hari sudah malam, chanwoo menawarkan yunhyeong untuk menginap di rumahnya mengingat besok hari libur. Yunhyeong menolak tawaran chanwoo dengan alasan ia tidak mau membuat ibunya khawatir. Chanwoo pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan membiarkan yunhyeong pulang sendiri. Mengingat rumah yunhyeong dengan chanwoo yang lumayan jauh, yunhyeong pun hanya bisa sampai ke rumah dengan naik bus. Chanwoo hanya bisa mengantarkan yunhyeong sampai depan pintu setelah itu yunhyeong berjalan sendirian menuju halte terdekat. Saat berjalan menuju halte, yunhyeong melewati rumah sebelah yang sempat ia tanyakan tadi kepada chanwoo. Lampu halaman rumahnya menyala, tandanya di rumah tersebut ada penghuninya. Tapi lampunya sedikit agak gelap dan jendelanya yang tertutup gorden membuat kesan yang agak menakutkan.

Mata yunhyeong tidak ada henti-hentinya melihat kearah rumah tersebut. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat ke jendela atas yang ternyata ada sebuah sosok laki-laki tinggi yang sedang berdiri memandangnya. Yunhyeong yang terkejut pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya seiring dengan langkah cepat yunhyeong sosok tersebut menghilang dari jendela. Yunhyeong merasa sosok tersebut menghilang dan ingin mengikuti yunhyeong. Yunhyeong terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang meskipun ia sangat ingin menoleh kebelakang. Ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri saat ternyata ia mendengar bukan hanya langkahnya saja yang ia dengar. Yunhyeong terus berjalan dan ia mencoba berhenti dan ternyata langkah orang tersebut ikut berhenti. Yunhyeong kembali berjalan orang tersebut ikut berjalan. Yunhyeong semakin takut dan ia mencoba mempercepat langkahnya. Sosok tersebut masih berada di belakangnya. Hingga akhirnya yunhyeong berlari dan tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung batu dan yunhyeong pun terjatuh. Ia sempat merutuki kecerobohannya, dan kembali merasakan bulu kuduknya semakin berdiri karena mendengar langkah tersebut semakin dekat dengan dirinya.

Yunhyeong masih setia dengan posisi awal ia terjatuh,. Ia tidak berani bangkit dan hanya bisa memegangi lututnya yang sakit. Pikiran yunhyeong sudah kacau. Bayangan-bayangan aneh mulai muncul dipikiran yunhyeong. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini yunhyeong diculik, lalu dibunuh? Ia belum mau mati, ia masih ingin meraih cita-citanya, ia juga masih ingin bertemu dengan ibunya di rumah. Yunhyeong tiba-tiba teringat junhoe, ia juga masih ingin bertemu dengan junhoe meskipun ia tahu sangat sulit mendekati junhoe. Air mata yunhyeong mulai keluar saat mengingat sosok junhoe. Jika ia mati sekarang maka ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan junhoe, bahkan ia juga belum sempat mengutarakan perasaannya kepada junhoe.

Langkah orang tersebut sudah berada tepat di belakang yunhyeong. Orang tersebut berdiri di belakang yunhyeong. Yunhyeong yang merasakan seseorang berdiri di belakangnya hanya bisa membulatkan matanya takut dan air matanya semakin deras. Ia bisa merasakan sosok di belakangnya membungkukkan badannya dan ingin menyentuh yunhyeong. Yunhyeong menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan tanpa sengaja diantara isakan tangisnya ia menyebut sebuah nama dengan lirih "Junhoe..."


	6. Chapter 6 (Complete)

Destiny?

Cast :

Song Yunhyeong

Goo Junhoe

Kim Jinhwan

Kim Hanbin

Kim Jiwon

Kim Donghyuk

Jung Chanwoo

Pairing : JunHyeong, BinHwan, JiDong, Chanwoo cameo X-D

Genre : School life, fluff, romance, comedy, etc.

Summary :

Song yunhyeong seorang namja pelajar tingkat dua pada sekolah yang sedikit terkenal yaitu YG High School. Ia adalah seorang yang terkenal dengan segudang prestasi yang pernah ia dapatkan dan jangan lupa sifatnya yang ramah juga murah senyum kepada siapa saja.

Goo junhoe seorang namja pelajar tingkat satu yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan song yunhyeong. Tapi tentu sifat mereka sangat berbanding terbalik. Jika song yunhyeong murah senyum maka goo junhoe sangat mahal untuk tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah perduli dengan orang lain. Jangankan perduli bahkan melihat orang lain pun tidak pernah ia lakukan. Ketika ia berjalan ia hanya menatap ke depan dan memperdulikan dirinya sendiri. Tapi semua orang tahu, dibalik sifatnya itu goo junhoe sedang menyimpan sesuatu.

Apa jadinya jika seorang song yunhyeong tertarik dengan sifat goo junhoe yang sangat dingin kepada orang lain. Ia merasa tertantang untuk mendekati seorang goo junhoe yang susah didekati oleh orang lain. Apakah song yunhyeong akan berhasil mendekatinya dan melelehkan sifat goo junhoe yang dingin bagaikan es batu?.

Previous chapter :

Ia bisa merasakan sosok di belakangnya membungkukkan badannya dan ingin menyentuh yunhyeong. Yunhyeong menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan tanpa sengaja diantara isakan tangisnya ia menyebut sebuah nama dengan lirih "Junhoe..."

~Story Begin~

Junhoe yang berada di belakang yunhyeong jongkok, bisa melihat bahwa sosok yang berada di depannya sekarang menangis. Ia bisa tahu kalau yunhyeong sekarang sedang menangis saat ia memerhatikan punggung yunhyeong. Niat junhoe yang akan memegang pundak yunhyeong ia urungkan. Junhoe berpikir apakah aksi mengikutinya tadi membuat yunhyeong sangat ketakutan dan jangan lupakan tadi namanya yang disebut oleh yunhyeong. Junhoe sekarang sedang galau, satu sisi ia sangat merasa menyesal karena membuat yunhyeong menangis, disisi lain ia sangat senang karena di saat yunhyeong ketakutan seperti ini orang yang dipikirkan yunhyeong adalah dirinya.

Yunhyeong masih menangis dalam diam, dan junhoe mulai bosan dengan posisi tersebut. Bagaimana bisa yunhyeong tidak juga membalikkan badannya. "Hyung..." junhoe pun memutuskan memanggil yunhyeong. Mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar, yunhyeong langsung berbalik menatap sosok junhoe yang sekarang sedang tersenyum kikuk. Yunhyeong dengan cepat mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. "Ju-junhoe... mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya yunhyeong yang mulai berdiri sambil memegangi kakinya yang sakit. Sialnya, kakinya terlalu sakit bagi yunhyeong untuk berdiri. Ia terlihat akan jatuh tapi dengan segera di tahan oleh junhoe. Bisa ia rasakan sekarang, wajah yunhyeong mulai memanas dan pasti sekarang sudah merah. Wajah junhoe dalam jarak sedekat ini ternyata lebih tampan dibandingkan ketika yunhyeong melihat junhoe saat di sekolah.

Karena yunhyeong yang masih susah berdiri, junhoe pun memutuskan untuk menggendong yunhyeong. Awalnya pun junhoe harus penuh perjuangan untuk merayu yunhyeong agar mau ia gendong, tapi akhirnya yunhyeong mau digendong oleh junhoe karena, ia ingat akan orang yang mengikutinya tadi. Selama perjalanan menuju halte, mereka tidak saling berbicara melainkan saling mencuri pandang. Tapi, kegiatan mereka tidak bisa dikatakan saling curi pandang karena setiap salah satu dari mereka ingin mencuri pandang pasti akan tertangkap basah. "Gomawo junhoe..." ucap yunhyeong memecah keheningan. Pastinya sebelum ia mengucapkan kata itu, yunhyeong mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Junhoe awalnya sempat berpikir dan bingung harus menjawab apa. "Terimakasih untuk apa hyung?" tanya junhoe pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Terimakasih kau sudah mengantarkanku ke halte dan juga kau telah mengusir orang yang mengikutiku tadi". Jawaban yunhyeong berhasil membuat junhoe sweatdrop. Jadi selama ini, yunhyeong masih tidak tahu kalau yang mengikuti dirinya adalah junhoe. Yunhyeong memang sangat polos, menurut junhoe. "Jun..." yunhyeong menyadarkan junhoe dari lamunannya. "Ah! Ne hyung?". "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau tadi tidak muncul...mungkin saja aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi" yunhyeong semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada junhoe. Junhoe hanya bisa speechless, bayangkan seorang seniornya yang akhir-akhir ini masuk ke dalam kehidupannya saat ini sedang ia gendong di belakang dan sedang berpegangan erat pada dirinya. Junhoe hanya bisa tersenyum, yang tidak mungkin bagi yunhyeong tahu kalau junhoe sekarang sedang tersenyum. "Tapi Jun... mengapa kau tiba-tiba bisa berada di belakangku?" pertanyaan yunhyeong kembali membuat junhoe sweatdrop. Ia harus memutar otak untuk menjawab pertanyaan yunhyeong. "Aku tadi kebetulan jalan-jalan di sekitar rumahku dan melihat hyung sedang jongkok. Aku penasaran jadi aku menghampiri hyung" bohong junhoe. "Ooh...jadi rumahmu tidak jauh dengan rumah chanwoo?". "Bisa dibilang begitu". Jawaban junhoe kembali membuat keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Mereka sudah sampai di halte, bus terakhir akan sampai lima menit lagi. yunhyeong turun dari pundak junhoe dan ia merasa kakinya sekarang agak mendingan. "Mianhae hyung..." tiba-tiba junhoe meminta maaf. "Untuk apa? Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena aku, kau harus berjalan jauh dan juga harus menggendongku yang berat ini". Perkataan yunhyeong membuat junhoe tersentuh, bagaimana bisa ada seniornya yang sangat baik seperti ini. Junhoe tersenyum kearah yunhyeong dan berhasil membuat yunyeong salah tingkah. Ia tidak bisa melihat junhoe jika tersenyum seperti ini. Ia takut junhoe akan tahu kalau dirinya menyukai junhoe, tapi yunhyeong merasa kalau junhoe pasti sudah tahu kalau dirinya menyukai junhoe. "Jun..." yunhyeong berusaha kuat menatap junhoe. "Kau pasti sudah tahu" ucap yunhyeong. Junhoe yang bingung tidak tahu maksud yunhyeong ia ingin bertanya tapi sebelum ia bertanya sudah dipotong oleh yunhyeong. "Ya...kau pasti sudah tahu kalau aku menyukaimu. Mungkin kau menganggapku aneh tapi itulah yang kurasakan selama ini. Awalnya aku juga tidak tahu, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku mulai sadar. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu ketika tersenyum karena akan membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Aku tidak suka jika kau akrab dengan orang lain dan ketika kita sedang berjalan dan berpapasan kau tidak tahu bahwa tubuhku bahkan tanganku bergetar sangat hebat. Kau tidak perlu membalas perasaan ini, tapi aku hanya ingin kau hargai perasaan ini. Saat kau tiba-tiba hilang dari pandanganku beberapa hari lalu, bagaimana frustasinya diriku. Setiap waktu, tidak... bahkan setiap nafasku aku selalu menyebut namamu. Pernah berpikir mungkin aku sudah gila karena terus memikirkanmu sampai-sampai semua yang ingin ku ucapkan adalah namamu. Semua kegiatan yang kulakukan selalu ku hubungkan dengan dirimu. Setiap malam aku selalu bertanya 'apakah kau juga saat itu memikirkanku?' tapi pertanyaan itu tidak pernah ada jawabnya. Mungkin di mata orang lain kau aneh, tapi berbeda denganku. Entah aku harus berkata apa lagi kepadamu. Aku iri kepada hanbin yang telah mengenalmu lebih awal dan dia dengan mudah bisa berbicara denganmu. Aku juga ingin seperti itu, bicara denganmu dengan akrab tanpa ada perasaan takut. Tapi entah kenapa, sampai seseorang menertawaiku bagaimana bisa seorang senior malah takut dengan seorang juniornya. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan perasaan ini sepenuhnya karena ini juga bagian dari diriku." Lima menit berlalu yunhyeong mengatakan semua yang selama ini yang ia ingin katakan kepada junhoe. Awalnya junhoe terkejut dengan pengakuan yunhyeong. Junhoe pun mendekatkan langkahnya dan sekarang junhoe sangat dekat sampai ujung sepatu mereka saling bersentuhan. Yunhyeong menatap junhoe berusaha mencari sesuatu dari dari mata junhoe. Junhoe tersenyum lalu menaruh tangannya di atas kepala yunhyeong sambil mengacak-acak rambut yunhyeong pelan. Tidak lama kemudian bus pun datang. "Hyung sekarang harus pulang. Kasihan eomma hyung pasti sangat khawatir karena hyung sampai sekarang belum pulang" junhoe masih mengusap-usap rambut yunhyeong sambil tersenyum. Junhoe merasakan yunhyeong menganggukkan kepalanya, perlahan ia pun menurunkan tangannya dari kepala yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong berjalan menaiki bus, tapi sebelum benar-benar masuk ia melihat lagi kearah junhoe berdiri. Junhoe masih tetap melihat kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Yunhyeong pun melangkahkan kakinya semakin dalam memasuki bus dan memilih duduk di samping jendela agar bisa melihat junhoe. Bus perlahan mulai bergerak, yunhyeong masih melihat kearah junhoe. Junhoe masih tetap tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepada yunhyeong yang perlahan tidak bisa lagi melihat sosok junhoe karena bus sudah melaju cepat. Setelah dirasa bus yunhyeong sudah jauh, junhoe perlahan menghentikan lambaian tangannya dan senyumnya mulai memudar. Ia duduk pada bangku halte sambil memikirkan semua yang barusan dikatakan oleh yunhyeong. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang yang menyukainya sampai seperti itu. selama ini junhoe selalu dipandang orang lain aneh, bahkan teman saja sangat sedikit. Tapi ia merasa berbeda ketika yunhyeong mulai datang dalam kehidupannya. Ia bisa merasakan dinamika kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Rasa percaya dirinya semakin bertambah ketika seorang senior bernama song yunhyeong masuk dalam kehidupannya. Senyum junhoe tiba-tiba mengembang ketika mengingat semua perkataan hyungnya tadi. Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel junhoe. Ternyata itu dari chanwoo.

"Bagaimana hyung, Sukses?" junhoe yang membaca pesan tersebut senyumnya semakin mengembang. "Sepertinya aku akan menjaganya untuk selamanya meskipun ia lebih tua dariku" junhoe sambil senyum-senyum ketika mengirimkan pesan tersebut kepada chanwoo.

Seorang namja sedang melamun di dalam bus. Ia memandang kursi di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Namja itu, song yunhyeong yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya kepada goo junhoe seorang junior yang ia sukai. Yunhyeong masih berpikir, bagaimana ia bisa seberani itu di depan junhoe. Bagaikan sebuah film yang terputar ulang di otak yunhyeong, ia kembali teringat semua yang ia katakan tadi kepada junhoe. Betapa sangat malu dirinya ketika mengingat semua itu. yunhyeong menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menatap layar ponselnya. Foto sang namja yang ia sukai menjadi wallpaper ponsel tersebut. Jangan tanya yunhyeong mendapat foto tersebut dari mana. Yunhyeong harus mati-matian mencari foto tersebut dan akhirnya menemukan foto tersebut di salahsatu akun instagram milik teman junhoe.

Yunhyeong terlihat menggeser-geser layar ponselnya mencari sesuatu. Tangannya berhenti pada nama sebuah kontak yaitu goo junhoe. Yunhyeong ingin mengiriminya pesan tapi ia takut pesannya tidak dibalas dan juga ingat insiden barusan. Tapi dalam hati yunhyeong sekarang sedang berperang, ia sangat ingin bisa saling mengirim pesan dengan junhoe. Yunhyeong menjadi gelap mata dan akhirnya ia pun mengirim sebuah pesan kepada junhoe.

Awalnya ia hanya mengirim tanda junhoe karena menurutnya jika pesannya tidak dijawab maka rasa sakitnya tidak seberapa. Setidaknya itu menurut yunhyeong. Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut yunhyeong kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tangannya sangat gemetar ketika mengirim pesan tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Ternyata pesan tersebut dari junhoe, antara takut dan senang yunhyeong membuka pesan tersebut.

"Nugu?" yunhyeong yang membaca pesan tersebut sedang menahan suaranya yang ingin berteriak. Ia tidak ingin dikira sudah gila. Yunhyeong berpikir apa yang harus ia ketikkan selanjutnya untuk membalas pesan junhoe. Setelah berpikir keras akhirnya yunhyeong menemukan kata yang menurutnya cocok untuk ia kirimkan "Secret Admirer?". Kembali yunhyeong merasa dag-dig-dug. Tapi menurut yunhyeong, ini lebih lama jika dibandingkan dengan waktu junhoe membalas pesan awal tadi. Yunhyeong tidak bisa menunggu, akhirnya ia mengirim pesan lagi kepada junhoe. "Junhoe kan?". Yunhyeong sekarang sedikit emosi karena pesannya tidak di balas oleh junhoe. Ternyata tidak lama kemudian pesannya dijawab oleh junhoe. "Mian baru balas... iya, ini siapa?" yunhyeong kembali dibuat bingung karena balasan pesan junhoe. "Kakak kelas?" yunhyeong mengirim pesan tersebut yang ternyata langsung dibalas oleh junhoe "Ada apa?". Yunhyeong langsung memukul kepalanya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa junhoe menjawab pesannya sedingin ini, wajar kalau tidak ada yang mendekatinya. Yunyhyeong langsung membalas pesan tersebut "Apakah sekarang aku mengganggumu?" ditekannya tombol send pada ponsel yunhyeong. Tapi sialnya ponsel yunhyeong tiba-tiba mati karena batrainya habis. Yunhyeong langsung mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas.

Di lain sisi, junhoe yang sekarang sudah sampai di rumahnya, dibuat bingung karena sebuah sms dari seseorang. Awalnya junhoe tidak tertarik dengan pesan tersebut tetapi ia mulai tertarik ketika pengirim pesan misterius tersebut berkata bahwa ia adalah kakak kelas junhoe. Ayolah, siapa lagi kakak kelas lain selain yunhyeong yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berada di sekitarnya. Bahkan semua teman-temannya juga sudah kenal dengan yunhyeong. Junhoe akhirnya membalas pesan tersebut hingga si pengirim membalas pesan junhoe "Apakah sekarang aku mengganggumu?". Junhoe membacanya langsung berpikir keras. Junhoe bertanya kepadanya tapi mengapa ia malah bertanya balik, apakah ia sekarang marah? Apa gaya sms junhoe terlalu dingin. Merasa bersalah juga rasa ingin tahu jika si pengirim adalah yunhyeong atau tidak junhoe pun berniat untuk langsung menelfon si pengirim pesan tersebut. _"Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan cobalah beberapa saat lagi..."._ junhoe kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Ternyata nomornya sudah tidak aktif. Sepertinya si pengirim dengan sengaja menon-aktifkan ponselnya. Junhoe tidak menyerah disitu saja, ia coba kembali memanggil nomor tersebut tetapi tetap sama yang ia dengar adalah suara operator dari seberang sana. Akhirnya junhoe pun menyerah dan menganggap mungkin saja tadi itu hanya orang yang kurang kerjaan.

~Morning~

Yunhyeong berjalan dengan sangat-sangat tidak semangat karena pagi ini ia mengetahui ternyata pesannya tidak dibalas oleh junhoe. Ia tidak memerhatikan sekitar yang memerhatikan dirinya karena tidak biasanya yunhyeong berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk ke bawah. Ia berjalan melewati rute biasanya dimana kelasnya yang berada di atas kelas junhoe otomatis yunhyeong sebelum naik harus melewati kelas junhoe terlebih dahulu. Tanpa sengaja yunhyeong mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat junhoe juga sedang berjalan ingin masuk ke kelasnya. Yunhyeong yang masih belum siap bertemu junhoe pagi ini langsung dengan cepat menghentikan langkahnya dan lari berbalik arah memilih jalan memutar meskipun itu lumayan jauh. Sedangkan junhoe yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kakak kelasnya yang salah tingkah.

Mood yunhyeong semakin hancur ketika mengetahui kalau jinhwan sahabatnya tidak masuk sekolah, alasannya sakit. Tapi yunhyeong tidak percaya dengan alasan itu, bagaimana jinhwan bisa sakit dan bersamaan dengan hanbin pula. Ia yakin pasti sekarang mereka sedang jalan-jalan di taman bermain. Hari ini adalah hari tersial yunhyeong. Ia harus melakukan segalanya dengan sendiri. Dari presentasi yang seharusnya berkelompok karena BinHwan tidak masuk akhirnya yunhyeong yang harus presentasi sendiri, tugas ketua kelas yang seharusnya di kerjakan berdua dengan hanbin akhirnya terpaksa yunhyeong yang kerjakan sendirian. Ditambah lagi hari ini moodnya yang sedang tidak baik membuat semua temannya enggan berbicara kepada yunhyeong karena mereka tahu kalau yunhyeong sedang bad mood, maka ada kesalahan kecil pun atau sekiranya ada yang tidak sesuai dengan pikiran yunhyeong pasti ia akan mengomel panjang lebar tidak ada henti-hentinya. Jadi lebih baik mereka diamkan yunhyeong agar tidak menjadi korban amukan yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong sekarang berjalan menuju kantin. Persetan dengan semua orang yang menatapnya aneh yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya bisa makan di kantin dan melampiaskan emosinya. Yunhyeong memesan makanan lalu ia duduk sendirian di sebuah meja. Biasanya ia makan ditemani oleh jinhwan juga hanbin sekarang ia makan sendirian. Ia bisa saja makan bersama jiwon dan teman-temannya yang lain tapi ingatlah yunhyeong lagi bad mood dan ingin sendirian. Yunhyeong menatap makanannya sejenak dan detik kemudian yunhyeong memakannya seperti orang yang belum makan beberapa minggu. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah nampan diletakkan seseorang tepat di sebelahnya. Yunhyeong yang sadar akan hal itu langsung akan memarahi orang yang berani duduk di sampingnya. Ia sudah menghirup nafas panjang dan siap mengomel tetapi...

"Yunhyeong hyung" sapa donghyuk dengan tersenyum. Yunhyeong yang sudah ingin marah wajahnya langsung berubah 180 derajat karena orang tersebut adalah donghyuk, kekasih jiwon sekaligus teman junhoe. "Tumben hyung makan sendirian? Dimana jinhwan hyung dan hanbin hyung?" tanya donghyuk. "ah... itu mereka..." ucapan yunhyeong langsung terhenti seketika ketika melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelah donghyuk. Yunhyeong terus melihat sosok yang sekarang juga melihat kearahnya. Donghyuk yang merasa tidak dianggap lagi merasa rencananya dengan jiwon, kekasihnya sukses. "Hyung...!" donghyuk berusaha menyadarkan yunhyeong dari lamunanya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yunhyeong yang tersadar akhirnya kembali fokus kepada donghyuk. "Awalnya tadi aku mencari bobby-hyung tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya..." ucap donghyuk sambil berpura-pura mencari seseorang. "Aah itu dia bobby-hyung aku tinggal dulu ya bye " donghyuk pun meninggalkan junhoe dan yunhyeong berdua. "ya ya! Donghyuk-ah kau mau kemana?" yunhyeong mencoba mencegah donghyuk untuk pergi tapi usahanya sia-sia.

Sekarang tinggal lah yunhyeong dengan junhoe yang makan dalam satu meja. Keadaan ini mengingatkan yunhyeong saat dulu junhoe pernah makan satu meja dengannya. Yunhyeong hanya melihat junhoe yang sedang makan ia menatap sendu junhoe, lalu ia pun ikut memakan makanannya sendiri. Junhoe melihat cara makan yunhyeong yang tidak semangat akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggeser tempat duduknya agar semakin dekat. Teman-teman yunhyeong termasuk donghyuk sedang senyum-senyum tidak jelas melihat junhoe dengan yunhyeong sekarang.

"Hyung, kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya junhoe tiba-tiba yang berhasil membuat yunhyeong tersedak. Respek junhoe yang melihat yunhyeong tersedak langsung mengambilkan minuman dan diberikan kepada yunhyeong yang langsung diminum oleh yunhyeong. Teman-teman yunhyeong semakin heboh melihat adegan yunhyeong dengan junhoe. "Hyung gwaenchanha?" junhoe terlihat panik. "Gwaenchanha" jawab yunhyeong lirih lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Hyung kenapa? Hyung sakit?" tanya junhoe sambil menyentuh kening yunhyeong. Yunhyeong yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut sudah tidak bisa membayangkan lagi betapa merah sudah wajahnya. "Hyung wajahmu memerah dan kau demam...ayo kita ke UKS" junhoe menarik tangan yunhyeong tetapi ditahan oleh yunhyeong. "Aku tidak apa-apa" yunhyeong berusaha berani untuk menatap junhoe dan akhirnya junhoe pun megerti apa maksud yunhyeong.

Junhoe pun kembali duduk di samping yunhyeong sedangkan yunhyeong kembali menundukkan kepalanya kembali. "Mengapa?" ucap yunhyeong lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh junhoe. Junhoe yang tidak sabar akan berkata sesuatu akhirnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Hyung masih ingat yang hyung katakan kemarin?" mendengar pertanyaan itu yunhyeong sedikit terlonjak. "Setelah semalaman aku berpikir akhirnya aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan". Ayolah, sekarang yunhyeong mulai berkeringat dingin. "Hyung kemarin bilang, aku tidak harus membalas perasaan hyung tapi aku hanya perlu menghargainya..." junhoe menarik napas panjang. Yunhyeong sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak sebelum mendengar perkataan junhoe dengan lengkap. "Aku akan mencobanya..." ucap final junhoe. Yunhyeong mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti pernyataan junhoe. "Mian...tapi aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudmu" ucap yunhyeong sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Junhoe sudah tidak kuat lagi menghadapi kepolosan dari seniornya yang berada di depannya ini. Ia pun meraih kepala yunhyeong dan menariknya mendekat hingga kening mereka hampir bersentuhan "Dengarkan baik-baik hyung...aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi. aku akan mencobanya, mencoba menghargai perasaan hyung dan akan menerima perasaan hyung..." yunhyeong yang mendengarnya hanya membulatkan matanya dan ia merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sementara. Junhoe tersenyum melihat respon yunhyeong lalu ia melepaskan tangannya dari kepala yunhyeong dan kembali memakan makanannya. Yunhyeong yang masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan junhoe tadi, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan masih tetap seperti posisinya tadi. Junhoe sesekali melirik hyungnya atau mungkin calon kekasihnya, lalu tersenyum sambil menikmati makanannya.

Yunhyeong sekarang bagaikan zombie yang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tatapannya kosong dan jangan lupa langkahnya sesekali seperti menyeret sesuatu. Ia tidak bisa merasakan semua anggota badannya setelah mendengar pernyataan junhoe di kantin tadi. Jika mengingat kejadian itu, yunhyeong senyum-senyum sendiri tetapi tidak lama kemudian wajahnya kembali murung. Ia berpikir pasti akan muncul masalah-masalah baru jika ia bersama dengan junhoe. Tapi bukankah ini yang ia inginkan selama ini, selalu bersama junhoe, saling mengirim pesan atau mungkin setelah ini mereka akan sangat dekat. Yunhyeong menghela nafas panjang, dirinya tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau junhoe akan membalas perasaannya. Sepertinya hari ini bukan menjadi hari terburuk bagi yunhyeong,melainkan hari terindah jika dibandingkan dengan hari-hari yang sudah ia lewati. Langkah yunhyeong terhenti ketika melihat sosok calon kekasihnya bukan, kekasihnya berada di depannya tersenyum kearahnya sambil perlahan berjalan mendekat. Mereka sekarang sedang berdiri berhadapan, junhoe dengan senyum menawannya sedangkan yunhyeong dengan tatapan kosongnya. Masih dengan posisi tersebut akhirnya yunhyeong mengatakan sesuatu. "Goo Junhoe...Ayo kita bolos".

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di atap sekolah. Ya, mereka bolos tidak masuk kelas. Ini bukan sama sekali gaya yunhyeong yang selalu menaati peraturan sekolah, tapi entah kenapa hari ini ia tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran. Awalnya junhoe juga menolak karena ini dapat membuat nama yunhyeong menjadi buruk di antara guru-guru, tapi yunhyeong bersikeras ingin membolos dan akhirnya junhoe pun setuju dengan ajakan yunhyeong. "Jun..." mereka sekarang sedang duduk bersebelahan sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus kencang. Yunhyeong awalnya sangat gugup jika harus berduaan dengan junhoe seperti sekarang, tapi mau tidak mau mulai sekarang siap tidak siap pasti ia akan lebih sering berduaan seperti ini. "Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?" tanya yunhyeong meyakinkan junhoe. "Wae hyung? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Apa aku perlu loncat dari sini agar kau bisa memercayaiku?" tanya balik junhoe. "Ani...hanya saja apa kau siap menghadapi masalah yang sudah menunggu kita berdua? Lagi pula sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dan keluar dari sekolah ini dan meneruskan ke perguruan tinggi. Saat itu aku tidak bisa bertemu kau lagi" air mata yunhyeong mulai memenuhi tepian matanya. Junhoe yang mendengar ucapan yunhyeong langsung meraih tangan yunhyeong lembut dan berkata "Percayalah padaku hyung. Aku tidak akan berpaling darimu, kau hanya perlu menunggu selama satu tahun dan aku juga akan lulus. Aku berjanji akan masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang sama denganmu. Tentang masalah yang sudah menunggu kita berdua, aku yakin kita bisa menghadapi masalah-masalah tersebut jika kita hadapi bersama. Yang kita perlukan hanya rasa saling percaya satu sama lain" genggaman junhoe semakin erat menandakan bahwa ia mengatakan itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Yunhyeong tahu junhoe tidak main-main, ia sudah menyerahkan hatinya kepada junhoe dengan sepenuhnya. Masih dengan tangan dalam genggaman, yunhyeong melihat langit yang hari ini cerah berwana biru dengan dihiasi sedikit awan putih menambah kesan damai. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ya, hari ini ia sangat-sangat lah bahagia. _"tuhan bertanya padaku 'tidakkah kau akan menyesal?' aku menjawab tanpa keraguan 'Mengapa aku harus menyesal'."_.

Bagaimana dengan jinhwan? Seperti yang sudah diduga pasangan BinHwan tidak sakit melainkan kencan pada hari itu. malamnya yunhyeong bercerita kepada jinhwan yang sampai-sampai berhasil membuat jinhwan malam itu menginap di rumah yunhyeong hanya untuk ingin mendengar kejadian yang terjadi pada hari itu. apa yang dilakukan junhoe pada malam itu? ia tidak melakukan apa-apa hanya saja ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat selamat malam kepada yunhyeong, yang membuat yunhyeong terkejut ternyata junhoe sadar kalau dialah orang yang dulu mengiriminya pesan. Yunhyeong membalasnya dan kemudian larut dalam dunia khayalannya. " _Berterimakasih kepada tuhan yang telah mengirimkan orang sepertimu dalam kehidupanku_ ".

 _Finish..._

Bonus Chaptered

Sudah satu tahun yunhyeong hidup di kota orang lain demi meneruskan sekolahnya. Bagaimana dengan hubungannya dengan junhoe? Hubungannya berjalan baik-baik saja. Enam bulan pertama junhoe dan yunhyeong selalu berhubungan dengan saling mengirim pesan atau sesekali saling menelfon, tetapi enam bulan berikutnya sampai sekarang yunhyeong maupun junhoe tidak lagi saling menghubungi karena alasan junhoe akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan dan ia mau fokus belajar agar dapat masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang sama dengan yunhyeong. Yunhyeong pun menyetujui permintaan tersebut, dan sampai sekarang ia masih menunggu junhoe untuk menepati janjinya. Tetapi jika junhoe tidak bisa menepati janjinya juga yunhyeong tidak apa-apa, karena ia juga tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya.

Sebuah sore yang indah bagi seorang namja yang sekarang sedang jalan-jalan dengan sepeda motornya. Bukan sekali ini saja, tapi hampir setiap sore ia selalau mengelilingi kota hanya untuk sekedar berkeliling. Entah kenapa ia kali ini sangat bersemangat untuk berkeliling.

Namja itu song yunhyeong, sekarang sedang menikmati angin sore. Ya, hampir setiap sore rutinitas yang ia lakukan adalah mengelilingi kota. Ia mengendarai sepeda motornya dengan mengenakan kaos lengan panjang dengan jaket tipis yang sengaja hanya ia sampirkan di pundaknya. Yunhyeong sangat terlihat begitu ceria sore ini. Hingga sampailah dia di sebuah lampu merah yang membuatnya harus berhenti sejenak. Ia melihat orang-orang sedang menyeberang di depannya. hingga sebuah sepeda motor berhenti di sebelahnya, entah kenapa yunhyeong sedikit tertarik dan akhirnya melihat kearah siapa penumpang sepeda tadi.

Alangkah terkejutnya yunhyeong ketika mengetahui kalau si pengendara sepeda tersebut yang berhenti di sampingnya sekarang adalah seorang Goo Junhoe. Awalnya yunhyeong masih berpikir ia pernah bertemu dengan orang yang berada di sampingnya sekarang, tapi begitu ia sadar kalau itu junhoe ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya melihat kearah depan. Ia berharap junhoe tidak melihatnya, jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sementara waktu dan tangannya gemetaran. Bayangkan saja jika kau tiba-tiba bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai dan kau sudah lama tidak bertemu orang tersebut, bertemu berhenti bersama sambil menunggu lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau.

Ketika lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau, yunhyeong langsung menancap gasnya dengan cepat dan berusaha lari dari junhoe tapi sialnya, jaket yang ia lilitkan terjatuh karena terkena angin kencang. Ini juga karena ulahnya yang mengendarai sepeda terlalu kencang. Mau tidak mau yunhyeong pun berhenti dan mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas.

Junhoe yang menyadari lampu sudah berwarna hijau, langsung ingin meneruskan perjalanannya tetapi ia harus tiba-tiba menge-rem sepedanya karena tiba-tiba ada pengendara yang memotong jalannya. Junhoe hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat sosok tersebut, tetapi ternyata jaket sang pengendara jatuh tidak jauh dari tempat junhoe sekarang. Junhoe pun memungut jaket tersebut dan berusaha mengikuti laju pengendara tersebut.

Yunhyeong masih berhenti di pinggir jalan berpikir apakah ia harus mengambil jaket tersebut, junhoe yang melihat si pengendara tiba-tiba berhenti pun ikut berhenti di belakangnya. Junhoe berhenti dan turun berjalan menghampiri pengendara tersebut. "Permisi..." yunhyeong yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung terkejut. Ia tidak berani memalingkan wajahnya. Junhoe yang tidak mendapat respon akhirnya semakin mendekati si pengendara dan sekarang sudah berada di depannya. yunhyeong yang baru sadar junhoe sudah di depannya langsung melihat junhoe dan junhoe pun begitu melihat yunhyeong.

Mereka tidak bisa berkata-kata apa dan hanya bisa saling memandang. "Hyung..." ucap junhoe tidak percaya. Yunhyeong tetap diam tak berucap apapun. Ia masih tidak percaya ternyata sosok yang dilihatnya tadi benar-benar junhoe. "Hyung..." kembali junhoe berusaha meyakinkan bahwa orang yang berada di depannya ini adalah song yunhyeong yang dulu adalah kakak kelasnya dan seorang kekasihnya. Yunhyeong pun sadar lalu tersenyum. Ia meraih jaket di tangan junhoe dan berkata "Gomawo junhoe-ah...". junhoe pun ikut tersenyum dan langsung memeluk yunhyeong. Tidak disangka ia dengan mudah bisa bertemu dengan hyung kesayangannya kembali dan juhoe pun bisa menepati janjinya pada yunhyeong...


End file.
